


In The Dark, We Kissed

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Post-Robron’s latest big argument, Ryan feels like he and Danny should also reconnect. He doesn’t expect it to work quite so well…(Behind the scenes of the Robron kiss in episode 23rd January 2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Lol I wrote this at 3am and I’m not even exaggerating. I hadn’t been to sleep yet and I was looking at Aaron touching Robert’s thigh in last night’s kiss and that somehow turned into THIS?? A weird first kiss ficlet thing. Why do I see Robron kiss now and want to do the rpf versions…
> 
> Anyway, maybe this’ll tide you over until I can finish something longer? Hope you enjoy x

For the first time in a long while, Ryan is nervous.

Shooting the big argument between Robert and Aaron the last couple of days has been particularly draining because of the wealth of issues attached for the characters and it was sometimes hard to go home and decompress. Going out for drinks on the weekend helped, to relax and have fun, catch a film or have a laugh on set with some of the other cast he's had the pleasure of working with recently. Somehow, it's transpired that he hasn't seen Danny outside of work for weeks and it's looks like they've been avoiding each other when they're not on-screen. It's not his intention, although even today Ryan's been filming without him, stuck in the middle of Emma and Lucy as they talk babies and tease him ( _“you ever thought about it?” “ugh makes me sick that you'd probably make gorgeous sprogs!”_ ), until it's come to this scene.

He's sat in one of the wider corner booths, next to the armchairs, with many of the lights turned off. He'd be the only actor on the pub set if Danny wasn't stood behind the door, ready to wait for his cue. Ryan's stomach is tying itself in knots and the last thing he feels like doing is sipping the beer in front of him for the take, so he takes a look around at the crew milling out and paying him no mind and stands up to shuffle towards the door. 

“Knock, knock,” he says, feeble attempt at a joke.

Danny opens the door and pokes his head round, “Y'alright?” Ryan nods, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets and rocking back on his heels. He hears Danny sigh. “'M'not having that, come on, spit it out,”

Ryan scratches the back of his neck, debating, then manages to meet Danny's eyes. “We're alright, aren't we?”

Danny blinks at him evenly, but the crease to his forehead marks his surprise. “Of course we are. What made you - ”

He's confused and Ryan suddenly feels shy and silly until he mentally shakes himself, stands up straighter and takes a deep breath. “Just I know it's been tough. The tears, the shouting, the....terrible things they say sometimes.” He manages a half smile then finds Danny staring at him with one of his own, positively dreamy. “What?”

“I love that about you y'know. That you take it to heart, really invest in it.” he says, and bumps his fist against Ryan's Robert blazer, “We're definitely okay. I've missed you, pints and pool. Think we can do it again soon, have a proper catch up, away from all this heavy stuff?”

Suddenly, the director calls everyone to focus. “Sure,” Ryan smiles quickly before he sits back down and Danny disappears behind the door. Instead of the knots, butterflies erupt in his stomach.

They're doing the scene and after a few lines of dialogue comes the kiss. Ryan leans in to touch his mouth to Danny's and his heart tries to climb out of his throat when Danny pulls away early with a wince. “Sorry, sorry, can we do that one more time?” he asks the crew before he turns and whispers, “What was that?”

It's more of a hiss and Ryan raises his eyebrows. “What was what?”

“Don't be cute,” he retorts and he feels the slightly pointed tips of his ears flush pink from Danny's scrutiny, “What happened to the touching?”

“I'm not touching you,”

“ _Exactly_!” he exclaims and moves forward into Ryan's personal space, dropping his voice discreetly, “Touch me like you normally would. Kiss me properly.”

Aaron's line of a dare sparks into his mind and he swallows around his suddenly dry mouth. “Okay.”

On the next take, they kiss and pull back as planned and he doesn't know if it's the way Danny looks so handsome and masculine in the shadows, but Ryan feels something real ignite in his belly. As they gaze into one another's eyes and lean back in for a second time, Aaron puts his hand on Robert's thigh as so says the script. Danny's grip is warm and runs through his jeans and he can't help reacting to his close proximity. Having it again in technicolour rather than pretending for the sake of their chemistry and jobs has Ryan kiss him just as requested and more. He cups his stubble-covered jaw and risks swiping the tip of his tongue into his slightly parted lips. He can feel Danny's surprise in how his mouth tightens from his raised eyebrows before he squeezes Ryan's thigh and he melts, sinking in to how he's being gently but thoroughly kissed.

After what feels like forever, the director calls cut and the crew bob into action, used to them taking a moment to breathe before they usually move on to the next shot. Ryan makes to pull away completely, but Danny curls his hand around his wrist. “Shit.” he says, dazed and staring at him like he's brand new.

“I've missed you too,” he confesses once it's clear Danny can't quite get words to form right now and his own meaning is obvious.

Dimples carve into his face bashfully as Danny darts in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Um, right. Friday, 8'clock. Pints and pool. Bring your lips.” he whispers, breaking out a cheeky smile.

It forces a laugh out of Ryan, any lingering tension imagined or otherwise entirely broken before they probably have to do a less tongue hinted kiss for another take, but nothing can change the arrival of his giddy mood. Danny appears equally giddy, stealing glances beside him as hair and makeup do some quick touch ups. It's good to be back together, reunited like their characters, and for it to be reaffirmed that they're still them, Ryan and Danny, just as much as Robert and Aaron are too.

Also, it seems like Ryan has bagged himself _a date_.

He's not nervous anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
